Ella's Secret
by salion220
Summary: Short two or three shot fic about Ella secret crush and Iggy, the boy she's crushing on. plz R&R. Rated T, just because...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a short little fic I'm writing that will probably only have a few chapters, as in two or three. I love both Eggy and Niggy, they're both so cute!**

**Of course I'd rather have Iggy to myself, but I love these pairings too, plz R&R!**

**P.S- If I wasn't James Patterson when I woke up this morning then I'm not him now.**

**Ella POV**

"So, you like, like him!?" Nudge pressed at me again.

"Well…" I admitted sheepishly leaving the end of the sentence hanging causing a chorus of 'aww's' and cheers to erupt from the other side of my bed where Nudge and Angel sat, now dead set on becoming my personal love advisors.

"That is so sweet!" Angel said happily as she bounced up and down beside Nudge causing the bed to shake.

"No jumping on the beds Ella, Nudge, Angel." Dr. Martinez, or mom as I call her, yelled up the stair from the living room.

"Kay!" we all yelled in union causing a round of giggles to spread around the room. I always loved it when Max and her flock, as she calls them, visits. There's never a dull moment when their around and it's like I've gained 5 siblings. All of the flock but one and that's only because I, well…have a huge crush on him, as Nudge had talked out of me seconds ago.

"OMG," Nudge squealed, copying a phrase that I had used earlier while talking to my friend on the phone, "That was so funny. Did you hear when we all answered at the same time? That's pretty cool, I wonder what the chances are that we would do that again if given the chance. I bet we would because were so awesome and close that maybe our brainwaves are, like, on the same frequency or something. I heard some doctor on TV last night talking about brain frequencies and he sa-"

"Nudge!" Angel and I yelled at the same time to shut her up as Angel put her hand over Nudges mouth. Muffled laughter erupted from Nudges mouth under Angels hand and something like "vhaf wvaf fumy!"

"Huh?" Angel said as she removed her hand from Nudges mouth to let her speak.

"I said that was funny, you just did it again!" and she burst out into more hysterical laughter.

Angel and I exchanged annoyed-yet-happy grins at each other and suddenly Angel sent a message into Nudges brain. I know this because all of a sudden Angel's face grew still with concentration and Nudge sat up completely silent and started nodding at me with a knowing look on her face. "Oops," she mumbled sheepishly, "got a little off subject there. So you really like Iggy that much?" she questioned once more for good measure. Crap, I thought I had gotten away with a subject change.

I shot a glare at Angel for reminding Nudge of our previous conversation and as always she graced me with a slightly guilty angelic smile that I couldn't help but completely crumble under, she was just so cute! So I forgave her.

"Yeah, I really like him," I told Nudge quickly so I wouldn't have to live through the humiliation of confessing this to them any longer than needed, "but it's not that big of a deal right?"

Angel and Nudge instantly gave each other deliberately exaggerated glances before turning to me as Nudge let loss with a river of chatter. "Of course it's a big deal! How could it not be a big deal? You guys should totally, like, get together or something, right Angel?" but she didn't give angel time to answer before she started getting louder and louder with enthusiasm, "You could be like our sister-in-law if you get together with Iggy, maybe you could even get married! That would be awesome!" My brain instantly freaked out. Marriage, how about I worry about graduating Middle School and actually confessing my feelings first?!

"Whoa, whoa Nudge," I said quickly, as I waved my hands around signaling her to stop, a blush creeping it's way onto my face, "Why don't we not worry about marriage until I'm, I don't know, how about an actual teenager at least?" Angel giggled, obviously reading my thoughts about Nudge's babble and soon Nudge was laughing too because Angel had told her.

"Dinner Girls" Mom called from downstairs, "Hurry up so we can start!"

"Okay," I said, completely embarrassed at the fact that Angel and Nudge had driven my secret out of me and apparently found it as a lovely source of entertainment, "Let's just go eat and we'll talk more later, ok? And no telling a single soul about what was said in here got it?"

The girls made a show of crossing their hearts and pinky promising as they walked out the door for dinner, Nudge muttering about how, "What happens in Ella's room stays in Ella's room," then laughing at her joke she got off of mom's TV.

**No One's POV**

As Ella, Nudge, and Angel walked down the stairs, only one was aware of what had happened while their conversation had taken place, and by the time Angel realized what was happening it was too late to stop it, so she simply decided to let the chips fall into place. Once the girls were walking into the kitchen, Iggy walked out of the room that the flock's boys had been sharing with a look of pure shock on his face. Ella's room was right next door and he had heard every word.

**Now, QUICK! Press the little purple button and leave me a note, I promise it doesn't bite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so this is the last chapter, and it really has nothing to do with the title.**

**WARNING! This story has spoilers about Iggy's power...you have been warned.**

**Thnx to ****FaxyLover for reviewing! (btw: I like thanking people who review so if you do review, you'll mostly end up in my A/N's) James Patterson Owns these characters, sadly I do not.**

**Iggy POV**

A thousand thoughts were racing through my head at once and none seemed plausible. Ella likes me? Ella has a crush on me? How long has she had a crush on me? Do I like her? Since when have I liked her? WAIT, when did I say _I _liked her?! I couldn't think straight as I walked distractedly into the living room after dinner, where I had remained uncharacteristically silent, which was probably why I ran smack-dab into the wall. BAM!

"Ow," I mumbled distantly as I rubbed my forehead, that was going to leave a bruise. "Tired much?" Fang joked as he passed me on his way toward the staircase, probably on his way to blog, as usual. Angel giggled, "Its ok Iggy, you don't need to over think things, just calm down and take your time…lovebird."

"Angel!" I yelled, mortified and embarrassed that she had read my mind…OH CRAP that means she knows I overheard!, "Angel," I began quickly and quietly but she cut me off.

"It's ok; I knew you were there before too. Um," she stalled, and I heard her shift frantically, "Why don't you go relax and think on the back porch!?" She grabbed my hand and began yanking me through the living room toward the sliding glass doors before I could protest.

Maybe she was right, maybe I just needed to relax and clear my head, so I let her throw open the door and push me out, slamming it behind me, and for some odd reason locking it. Why would she lock it?

"Hey Iggy," came a quiet voice toward the direction of the swing set in the back corner of the backyard. Oh, great, Ella…I'm going to kill you Angel, I thought darkly, hoping she was listening.

Sorry! Came a voice inside my head followed by a giggle, she _was_ listening.

"Hey, Ella," I mumbled awkwardly as I stood glued to the floor by the back door.

"You wanna come swing?" Ella asked happily, "There're two, can you find it?"

"Um, yeah," I walked over to where Ella was and heard the swing swinging on the left hand swing, so I sat on the right and began pumping my legs. I could hear everything, birds chirping, the wind whooshing past my ears, the creak of the metal swings as we soared back and forth, it was oddly calming, suddenly Ella's heels scraped across the ground stopping her swing.

"It's really pretty isn't it?" Ella whispered almost silently, but of course, I heard it crystal clear.

"Um," I mumbled sheepishly, embarrassed more than usual by the fact that I couldn't see what others could.

"Oh!" Ella said embarrassed, "The sunset." She explained, "It's really pretty. That's all I was saying."

"What does it look like?" I wondered out loud, then blushed and backpedaled when I realized I had said it out loud, "I mean, you don't have to tell me, I was just curious, I mean…"

Ella only giggled, which relieved me a great deal, to my surprise.

"It's ok," Ella began quietly, nervously almost, "I'll explain it." Then she paused and took a deep breath, "Um, the sun's just about half way set and the sky's a really pretty mixture of orange and red, um, kind of like a grapefruit, I guess, you've felt one of those before right?"

I chuckled quietly; she was making comparisons to things I had felt the color of so I would know the exact color. "Yeah," I said happily, "I have." She giggled quietly before continuing.

"There's not a cloud in the sky so the color is really smooth, undisturbed, like marble. And there's some trees in the neighbors yard that frame the bottom of the sun, almost like the suns resting on them, taking a break for the day, maybe. It's really beautiful, I wish you could see it" she whispered at the end.

"Yeah, me too." I mumbled, but I didn't just mean the sunset.

**Ella POV**

We sat in comfortable silence while the sun fell completely over the horizon until darkness took over and the first star appeared in the sky.

"The first star!" I suddenly beamed, startling Iggy and causing him to fall backwards off of his swing onto the ground with an 'oof '.

"Iggy," I yelped as I jumped off the swing and ran over to help him up, "Sorry, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he soothed as he sat up into a sitting position but didn't stand up, "Sit." He commanded while pointing to a spot beside him. So I did. I would do almost anything for him.

"Make a wish!" I said happily as I sat about a foot away from him, so close that I could feel his heat causing a gargantuan blush to spread across my face. Now I was actually glad he couldn't see my face. "You too." He said as he closed his eyes and fell still, making a wish, so I did the same.

'Please oh mighty star of wishes' I began, hoping maybe the wishing star reacted well to praise (well, it never hurts to try!) 'Please, if you care about anyone _at all_, let Iggy like me back!' I took a deep breath before opening my eyes, but I smelt something surprisingly fresh, it smelt like shampoo, but not my strawberry shampoo, it smelt more like nature.

When I opened my eyes, there was Iggy, right in front of me, I think my heart literally forgot to beat for a second, and I couldn't move.

"Ella," he murmured quietly, as he brushed his fingers along my cheek lighter than a moth's wing but enough to make my cheeks burn to the point where they were almost on fire.

"Um-uh," was all that would come out of my mouth…smooth.

He chuckled quietly, his breath hitting my face, making me go even redder, if that was even possible at this point, "You're so red," he mumbled almost silently before continuing just a little louder, "What did you wish for?"

I gulped audibly causing another smirk to cross across his lips, "T-That's…a secret" I stuttered, "What about you?"

"I wished for this," he whispered. Then he trailed his thumb lightly along my lips before leaning down and kissing me.

It lasted for only a second, but I swear, that was the _best _second of my entire life. "I like you," he whispered to me as he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine, closing his sightless cloudy eyes. "Me, too." I whispered.

It was the best wish, ever.

**AWWWWW! So sweet! If you thought it was sweet or if you thought it was just plain corny, **_**TELL ME!**_** Press the little purple button!**


End file.
